theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edge Chronicles wiki:Infobox Policy
This page will explain how to use infoboxes correctly and which guidelines to follow: List of available infoboxes This is a list of all available infoboxes. They are pretty self-explanatory, but of you want to see an example, see the character infobox below. *'Age of Flight' - used only on the pages for the ages of flight *'Battle infobox' - used on all articles whose subject is a battle *'Book info' - used for all articles on books *'Character infobox' - used for all individual characters. Not to be confused with a pet infobox! *'Creature infobox' - used for a species. Not to be used on individual's pages! *'FamilyInfobox' - on pages about families *'Location infobox' - for every place on the edge that isn't a settlement *'Pet infobox' - for all pets *'Settlement info' - for all settlements. Not to be confused with the location infobox *'Ship Info' - for all individual sky ships. That includes phrax ships and skycraft *'Text infobox' - for all in-universe texts, meaning all barkscrolls and books that exist on the Edge. Not to be confused with Book info Editing infoboxes Inserting info boxes in Visual Editor (recommended) Go to a page you want to edit. Click on Edit and the Visual Editor will open. Click on Insert > Info Box and select the type you want (see specifics above). The infobox will open and you will be able to fill in information. Editing info boxes in Visual Editor (recommended) Please be aware that you can only use wikitext in the infoboxes. You can find a complete guide on wikitext here, but this in an excerpt showing the most relevant options. Please only fill in all fields that you actually have information for. The info box will automatically shrink if you don't fill in some fields, which is better than having "none" or "not applicable" in the info box. Link as much as possible in info boxes. Creating new info boxes WARNING: Most pages fit into one of those, if the page doesn't, ask yourself if the page really needs an info box and on how many other pages this info box could be used. Please only create a new infobox if really necessary. The design and portability isn't easy either. Admin approval is needed and a discussion welcomed. Example: Character Infobox , aboard the Reaper of Plenty, in the Deepwoods|died = c. 600 (aged 580), Quadrangle Mosaic, Sanctaphrax|appearance = *The Sky Chart *Beyond the Deepwoods *Stormchaser *Midnight Over Sanctaphrax *The Last of the Sky Pirates *The Immortals|name = *'Twig Snatchwood' (by his adoptive woodtroll family) *'Arborinus Verginix' (official name given by the Professor of Darkness)|marriage = Widowed|title = *Captain *Sub-Professor|gender = Male|eyes = Green''The Immortals, Chapter 78|skin = PaleBeyond the Deepwoods, Chapter 3: The Slaughterers|hair = BlackBeyond the Deepwoods'', Chapter 10: The Termagant Trogs, styled in traditional woodtroll tufts}}This info box is for all characters (in some cases, a pet infobox might be more fitting). Please don't select "old character infobox" but "character infobox" to insert a character info box. Title Many "old" info boxes are still titled "Character Info". Instead, info boxes should be titled more or less the same as the page is, Twig's info box would be titled "Twig Verginix". Please give a complete version of the name. For all married woman, like Maris, use "Maris Verginix (née Pallitax)". Time Period List all ages that the character was alive and active in. Find a distinction of the ages on the Timeline. Birth and death Where possible, the date, age and location should be written. Additional info such as the cause of death should be placed in the main article, not in the infobox. Example: c. 600 (aged c. 580), Qadrangle Mosaic, Sanctaphrax Physical features The "Physical description" box is being phased out. Please move information from there into the respective eye, skin and hair boxes, and then remove the information from that box. Provide at least one reference for each physical feature. Also known as List all nicknames (e.g. City Boy for Cade) and former names. Marital status The last state it was in in the most recent mention. Sinew would be listed as married since she was to Twig until her death, but Twig is listed as widowed. Titles All academic titles and positions. Species List all known species. Cade, for example is listed as "Fourthling, with a bit of slaughterer, long-hair and grey goblin". Gender If obvious. Don't assume. Eyes Please avoid any unneccesary descriptions. Complexion Please don't judge based on the black-and-white images, but use what is given in the text. Hair Colour and style. If it changes over time, list multiple styles. Family Members List all known ancestors. Always list first the paternal, then the maternal going downwards. Add the family, such as Vespius Family below. Professions List all professions the character worked in. Appearances List all books the character appeared in. For characters that were only mentioned but didn't appear, put "(mentioned)" behind the book title. Signature Only applicable in very few cases. Loyalty Subject to discussion, please don't use this. References Category:Organisation Category:The Edge Chronicles wiki policies